mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Starry Eyes/Gallery
Season two Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy feeling uncomfortable S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Season three Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Meadow Flower 'Me?' S3E7.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Meadow Flower being dragged away S3E7.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Other pegasi feeling dizzy S3E07.png The other pegasi hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Everypony checking the list S3E7.png Rainbow Dash rough excuse me S3E7.png Rainbow Dash disbelief S3E7.png Rainbow Dash frowning S3E7.png Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png The new trainer S3E7.png Red team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Two Cadets listening to Spitfire explain on the flag hunt S3E7.png Two Cadets mingling to each other on the flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire yelling at a stallion S3E7.png Spitfire 'You are sadly mistaken' S3E7.png Spitfire 'This is for training purposes' S3E7.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Thunderlane directing S3E07.png The trainees flying away S3E07.png View of the obstacle course S3E7.png Facing the obstacle course S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Next pair taking off S3E7.png Next pair approaching first obstacle S3E7.png Lightning Dust brakes S3E7.png Lightning Dust not so pleased S3E7.png Two pegasi going thorugh the cloud ring S3E07.png The two pegasi about to go through the rainclouds S3E07.png Rough turbulence S3E07.png The two pegasi being hindered by the winds S3E07.png Final segment approaching S3E07.png Mid-air incursion S3E07.png Six pegasus pile-up S3E7.png Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Lift off S3E07.png Split up S3E07.png Bustin 1 S3E07.png Bustin 2 S3E07.png The other teams cloud busting S3E7.png Shocked Cadets S3E07.png Don't forget the package S3E07.png Touching down S3E07.png Thanks for saving us S3E07.png Awesome performance there Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Disapproval of Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash question awesome S3E7.png You put my friends in danger you nitwit S3E07.png Lightning Dust yeah S3E7.png Lightning Dust 'Big deal' S3E07.png Lightning Dust right S3E7.png We did great out there right S3E07.png A New Beginning as Cadet Leader S3E07.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png Into the wild blue yonder S3E07.png Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png Season four Pinkie Pride Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Trade Ya! Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S4E22.png Ponies in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange ends at sundown!" S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski selling oat burgers S4E22.png Starry Eyes buying an oat burger S4E22.png Season six The Cart Before the Ponies Carts racing around the bend S6E14.png Top Bolt Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Rainbow fly to Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Season seven A Flurry of Emotions Spearhead "who's to say it's not art?" S7E3.png Spearhead "it changed my world" S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Starlight and Maud enter the marketplace S7E4.png Starlight laughing at Maud's humor S7E4.png Starlight asks Maud about her interests S7E4.png Maud shares her interests with Starlight S7E4.png Forever Filly Starry Eyes walking along S7E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders speed past Starry Eyes S7E6.png Starry Eyes' mane poofs into an afro S7E6.png Parental Glideance The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png Rainbow accidentally cuts off a piece of Spitfire's tail S7E7.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna's chariot is pulled through Canterlot S7E10.png Season eight The Break Up Break Down Hearts and Hooves day couples in Ponyville S8E10.png Spike and Discord walking into Ponyville S8E10.png Spike and Discord in Ponyville at night S8E10.png Discord "so was confusion, apparently" S8E10.png Spike angry Discord isn't paying attention again S8E10.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponies still crowded around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Flim taking bits from Rainbowshine MLPBGE.png Flim giving Holly doll to Rainbowshine MLPBGE.png Ponies eager to give their bits to Flim MLPBGE.png Applejack pointing at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Applejack "I knew I had to buy some" MLPBGE.png Applejack listing her family members MLPBGE.png Flim "yeah, yeah, great story" MLPBGE.png Flim giving Holly dolls to Applejack MLPBGE.png Applejack pleased with her purchase MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "your granny, your brother, and your sister" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "they are all so different" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "right gift for all of them" MLPBGE.png Applejack "that's true!" MLPBGE.png Applejack "getting the right gift for" MLPBGE.png Applejack wants to return the dolls MLPBGE.png Ponies look suspicious at Flam MLPBGE.png Flam's mustache falls off MLPBGE.png Flam looking embarrassed MLPBGE.png Ponies chase Flim and Flam out of Rainbow Falls MLPBGE.png Season nine Common Ground Buckball fans cheering in the stands S9E6.png Ponies cheering for the two buckball teams S9E6.png Buckball fans cheering for Ponyville S9E6.png The Last Crusade Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day S9E12.png RD flies Scoot to the stage as ponies cheer S9E12.png Mane Allgood calling Scootaloo over S9E12.png Rainbow "still gonna make her leave?!" S9E12.png Mane Allgood "what's best for Scootaloo" S9E12.png Crowd of ponies the Crusaders helped S9E12.png Holiday and Lofty watch Scootaloo hug her parents S9E12.png Snap and Mane still hugging Scootaloo S9E12.png Mane Allgood "sorry we didn't realize it" S9E12.png Snap "our work is our life's purpose" S9E12.png Auntie Lofty "before you sold the house" S9E12.png Snap and Mane looking embarrassed S9E12.png Lofty "we've decided to move here" S9E12.png Scoot's aunts offer to let her live with them S9E12.png Scootaloo "will you still come and visit?" S9E12.png Snap Shutter taking off his hat S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png Between Dark and Dawn Starry Eyes noticing Celestia and Luna S9E13.png Fond Feather takes picture of princesses S9E13.png A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png Merchandise Wonder Academy Sky High T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Starry Eyes, Space Cadet card MLP CCG.jpg